In the computer context, many types of messages that get sent between computing devices typically include some type of header. Included in the header can be information that is used to route the message to the appropriate components that are to process the message. Processing message headers to access and then meaningfully use this routing information can sometimes lead to inefficiencies. For example, often times, using such routing information involves performing string comparisons of the routing information with other information to ascertain how and where to route the message. As will be appreciated by the skilled artisan, doing string comparisons of large numbers of messages, such as those received and routed by web servers, can be a very onerous task.